


Clan

by Viper_Rock



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, fragmented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to the Berry Clan Annual Picnic," Rachel said with a beaming smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Word Prompt #36, Clan.

"Welcome to the Berry Clan Annual Picnic," Rachel said with a beaming smile as she opened Santana's door for her.

"More like Bear Clan," Leroy stage-whispered to Santana. "You should see her Uncle Vin and Aunt Claire- Big, brawny, voracious meat-eaters. Rachel hates them."

"I do not! Well, only a little," Rachel conceded at her dad's amused look. "And it's mostly their habits. They're generally quite congenial as long as they haven't gotten into the tequila."

Santana's nerves at meeting the entirety of Rachel's family weren't being helped by the banter Leroy and Rachel engaged in. It was almost as bad as when she'd met Rachel's dads for the first time as her girlfriend instead of her friend, or her friend instead of her tormentor.

Santana froze. "Rach- Do they know about-" She was cut off as Rachel kissed her swiftly and took her hands before stepping back, hands held between them.

"'Tana, they know I love you, and that you love me. Nothing else matters."

"But-"

Rachel brought their joined hands up and kissed them. "It'll be okay."

"Hey Rach! Who's your girlfriend?" A boy about their age called out mockingly.

"Is she deaf?" Another boy, identical to the first, joined in.

"She'd have to be-" the first started.

"Rodrigo! Julian! Stop it!" Rachel whirled to face them, fists clenched at her sides.

"Boys, leave Rachel alone," Leroy said imposingly, standing behind the two girls. "And leave Santana alone as well." The boys rolled their eyes and shrugged, turning away to find safer entertainment.

Behind a fuming Rachel, Leroy, in a real whisper to Santana, said, "Now those two Rachel really does hate, and she more than admits it. So you know," he smiled, "She'll say it when she means it."

Santana hadn't really believed Rachel when she said she'd never hated Santana for how she'd treated her. She still didn't. But maybe there was more truth to Rachel's statement than she'd let herself believe.

Rachel turned back around, smiling at Santana a touch timidly as she brushed her hair back behind her ear. Leroy slipped away unobtrusively so they could finish their talk.

"I may have a minor confession to make," Rachel said. "I didn't exactly tell everyone I had a girlfriend. I mostly just made sure the important people knew, and let them tell who they wanted."

Looking at the mass of people spread around the park, Santana couldn't find it in herself to blame Rachel for the white lie she'd told. "I can kinda see why, if you've got a couple of jerks like that around." Santana took Rachel's hand again, suddenly feeling more at ease. "Come on, babe. Show me around. Let me impress the important people."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt #39, Clan.

"I can't believe you punched Rodrigo," Rachel said, stunned.

"Prick deserved it," Santana muttered. She massaged her knuckles. "Nobody talks to you that way.  _Especially_ not when I'm around."

Rachel took Santana's hand and examined it to make sure Santana hadn't hurt herself. "He's always like that, Santana. Punching him isn't going to change his behavior. Knowing him, it will probably get worse. You know how I get about a challenge- It's something of a Berry family trait."

Santana's expression darkened. "Well, I can get a lot worse, too, and I guarantee he'll regret it before I do."

"I don't want either of you to regret it."

"And I don't want to hear you getting slammed and doing nothing to protect yourself. Rach, I've seen you do that too much- Hell, I've probably caused more of it than they have-"

"And you've more than made up for it," Rachel cut her off. "You're so set on protecting me from anything and everything you possibly can, and I love you so much for it, but I don't want you doing it because you feel guilty."

"That's not the only reason I do it. I mean, yeah, I still look at you sometimes and all I can do is wonder how many times we must have slushied you and how many times we called you things, but I just hate hearing that people don't love you as much as I do. You're so amazing. You deserve a lot more than me."

"Santana, don't say that like you're not good enough. You're more than good enough. You're perfect, okay? You're perfect for me. I love all of you, even when you let your temper get the best of you." Rachel flashed a grin. "Plus, it's  _really_ hot."

Santana burst out in unexpected laughter. "It is, huh?"

"Yup." Rachel sidled closer, walking her fingers up Santana's arm. "You have no idea how excited it makes me."

"Sounds like you want me to find out." Santana slipped her arms around Rachel, hands dipping low on Rachel's behind.

"Mm-hm," Rachel agreed. "You may be right."

"It's too bad you object to semi-public sex, Rach, or we wouldn't have to wait until we get home to scratch your itch."

Rachel pouted, then purposefully scanned the region around them. Eyes settling on a point, she stepped away from Santana and started pulling her in that direction. "I may be able to make an exception just this once- Although it's more quasi-public than semi-"

Santana was delighted. Finally, she'd turned Rachel on so much that Rachel couldn't wait. Santana would have to find excuses to get pissed off more often, if it got this kind of reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randoms #52, Clan.

"My grandmother really likes you," Rachel chirped as they piled back into the car.

"Seriously?" Santana asked in disbelief. "I punched out her grandson. How could she like me?"

"Grandma kind of wants to punch him herself, sometimes," Rachel whispered conspiratorially. "But she's too frail to do so without causing more harm to herself. Though that might give the occurence more impact, so to speak."

"She could hit him with her cane or something," Santana suggested.

Rachel blinked, then smiled. "She's going to love you."

Santana blushed.

"Rach, why are you practically encouraging us to fight with your cousin?" Santana asked. Her girlfriend was usually so against it.

"Well, for one, it's Rodrigo," Rachel replied as if no other reason was really needed. "But also- You're being you, bloodthirsty nature and all, and they're going to love you for it. I want them to get to know the real you."


End file.
